The Swap
by SarakMay
Summary: AU!What if Mikasa wasn't saved by Eren and Levi was saved instead? Mikasa grows to be Badass, and Levi to be protective?
1. Prologue

Written 2/17/15  
Author: Sarak May  
Rated K/T  
Summary: What if Mikasa wasn't saved by Eren and Levi was saved instead. Mikasa grows to be Badass, and Levi to be protective?  
Disclaimer: I, Sarak May, do not own the characters from this story or the world. Also the clover isn't mine either.

* * *

It was suppose to be a happy day. The day I was suppose to have meet my first same age "companion" but the slave trade came first.

Father and Mum said Dr. Yeager and his son were coming over soon. It's been a six months since then and they never came. Here I am in a wagon hands and feet shackled, spending every day watching the wrongs of the world and acting mental to avoid being sold.

* * *

I was cold hungry and solve those problems I needed money.

_I'll mug someone._ It was my only option at the time, so I got out my knife.

_That man._ He looked like he could survive a day without the money he had on him.

"Put your hands on the back of your head and give me your money." I could feel my hand shake holding the knife.

He seemed a little surprised but not a drop scared. "Poor lad, how 'bout I giving you a warm meal instead?"

That slightly took me back. _People only give to receive. Don't trust him!_

"…I don't need your pity." I said only to faint from hunger and wake in a soft bed and warm food.

"Why don't you stay for a while?" Asked the man as he set down the bread and soup. And so I did for the past five months growing attached to the man, his wife, and his child.


	2. A Blonde Problem

Written: 2/15/15  
Author: SarakMay  
Rated: T (for bad language)  
Summary: One year after the swap Mikasa meet Arnim who's traveling with his grandfather.  
Warnings: OOC (because its an AU), Slightly bad topics, Mild to no cussing  
PS I had to make Mikasa slightly younger and levi a bit younger to my fit story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shingeki no kyojin or my cover photo

**Year: 841 Age: 6**

_To live you whole life as a slave. What a sad fate. Is this hellish life worth living in? __**That's all I thought about when I was sold. I felt cold and empty. **_

_I have a knife in my boot…_

**_ That day when the men came to get me, I reached into my leather boot and pulled out my boning knife (with a carved handle). I could hear my heartbeat in my ears. It was rigid and fast at first, but then it slowed becoming smooth and calm._**

**_ That night I drove my blade into 10 men killing half a dozen. At that time I was only 5._**

* * *

Mikasa lived in the darker part of town, associated with some dangerous people, and worked some questionable jobs. Even though she was only 6 that's just how it was.

"Grandpa? Graaaaaandpa where are you?"

_This little fool, doesn't he know it's dangerous to be hollering that he's all alone 'round these streets? Minus well where a sign that says 'Kidnap me, rob me, do what ever you want with me!'_

Mikasa tried to keep her self from getting involved, but when she saw the street thugs start approaching him her legs moved on their own. Cursing herself Mikasa grabbed the scruffy blondes hand and tugged him to the side of the road.

"You absentminded boy! Do you know how scared grandfather and I were?" (Lying fluently was a useful skill she picked up.) She asked knowing every person on the street was watching them.

"Cousin! …It's nice to see you. I've um… it's been a long time! Would you mind reminding me your name?" asked the boy stiffly trying to play along. Yet fear and curiosity was plain as day on his face.

"I will, but first we should catch up with Grandpapa." Mikasa droned eyeing people suspiciously. "Yes." Was all he replied seeming to understand what she saids secret meaning.

_'He's smarter than he looks' Mikasa thought wryly._

Mikasa dragged the runt through a labyrinth of streets and narrow passageways smooth and quick like a cat.

'_You can't trust no one, no matter how innocent they seem' Mikasa had to remind herself_

"Who are you" What do you want?"

"I'll tell you after you can prove you're trustworthy" Mikasa sighed eyeing him suspiciously.

"What should I do?" He asked hesitantly

"Well…"_If he doesn't chicken out or betray me in this next simple task I'll trust him_

**That was the day, June 7. 841, Mikasa met 5-year-old Armin Alert who would become her roommate, partner in crime, and faithful friend.**


	3. A Bonding Heist

Written: 2/16/15  
Author: Sarak May  
Rating: K  
Summary: continuation of "A blonde problem" in Armins POV

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or the clover photo of this story

**Year: 841 Age: 5**

"Well… I need a some help getting some special items."

_Was shopping that hard for her?_

"You want me to go shopping with you?"

"No you idiot, I'm poor" The odd girl seemed to say like whichever unsaid words were obvious.

I was only five at the time but I understood what she meant.

_Oh…now I know why she needs my help._

"What? WHAT!"

"You heard me, I need a few items."

"You want me to STEAL?"

She gave me a 'Duh' face and rolled her eyes.

_She wants me to steal…_

"I want you to be my accompanist. Blondie you seem to have enough common sense to share so I want you to help me."

_No! No no no no no. I can't. Grandpa always says stealing's wrong._

"Thank you, but no thanks" I said and started to leave when I heard her say

"Who's going to help you find your grandfather? This is the underground market! Who's going to help _you_? You're going to get yourself killed!" She said in a whirl of rage.

_She right…_

"Why did I have to get myself involved? I should've left you for the thugs." The (interestingly) black hair girl muttered.

_ Gods, she's gilt tripping me! (And it's working.)_

"Fine. You win. I'll help you with a heist, once"

_It's just this one time…_

"Great! Now that's done let's start battle tactic," She said clapping her hands together.

"Battle tactic? Why is that needed?"

"The guy who owns the store we're robbing tonight always sleep in the corner of his shop with a pistol in hand."

_I, Armin Alert, am going to cry_.

* * *

That night we set of for the wooden store at the end of street.

Surprisingly we walked right through the front door and hit the poor man right over the head with a stick of wood.

The wood shattered, the man fell unconscious, and I shivered at the thought of how much that must hurt.

Sadly as he fell unconscious he pulled the trigger of the pistol setting off a loud '**BANG**!'

I started _freaking_ like there was no tomorrow. "Relax, it's fine. No one cares about such an unimportant store. Besides gunshots go off all the time." She stated casually.

_Gunshots are average here. __**Normal**__!_

The sleek girl left to collect whatever she came for.

That night was the scariest night of my life (T^T)

* * *

"Mikasa" _What an strange name…_

I stared going into deep thought about it when I heard "Well, What your name Blondie?"

"Armin Alert. Hey Mikasa," I asked, testing out the name "what did you need help stealing?"

"Oh… I was in need of some silk thread for my embroidery."

"Thread…" _We did all that work for thread? _That left me in some pretty bad shock.

** Afterwards Mikasa went asking around for my Grandpa. Turns out he was mugged and killed. I was officially an orphan,****_ great._**** She offered for me to stay with her but I'd need to steal to live. So I did (breaking my self promise). She was my partner in crime and to this day still is my best friend.**

**(Chapter End)**


	4. To fight a big man

Written:2/20/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated: T

Warnings: implied cussing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the clover photo

**Year: 842 Age: 23**

**"**Erwiiiiiiiiiiin. Why do we** have** to walk through the black market?" I heard through my right ear. "Hange we're in the midst of patrol to-." "Protect the peace. Yes, I know."

_Then why do you ask every time?_

"You *****. You dare defy me?" shouted a large muscular man who was fighting… a _little girl in a kabuki mask?_

_(ht tp)( : / / __davidmack / portfolio/kabuki/ masks/images/ tigerlily-regular -ebay. jpg__)(take out spaces)_

I was about to interfere when Hange stopped me with her hand and gave me a _lets watch look. _

So the whole deviation and I simply stood in the crowd watching.

"I'm quitting! Now shut up and leave me alone!"

"You little brat who puts food in your stomach?" the man spat.

"Me and Arm! We worked hard for every bite of food we've eaten." She growled.

"Mika," A thin blond boy in a harlequins mask sighed, "lets not fight this time. We can solve this _peacefully_."

(http) (: / / /f s71/i/20 11/221 /9/b/harle quin_mask_by_mumm erscat-d461 g) (Delete Spaces)

"_We_ could, but _they can't!" _sneered the girl turning up her nose up to the sky.

The girls looks were interesting enough, black hair and long/thin/flexible limbs and an overall lithe appearance but her personality was just plain spunky.

The question was: _Did she have the physical ability to back up her words? _

_Yes. She. Did_. Flipping her maroon cape up the girl had some (stolen) 3D Maneuver gear on (without any blades). The girl flew quick as a bullet and smooth like veteran solider. She landed standing on his chest with a foot to his throat

Imagine my surprise when I saw she what gear she was wearing.

_I wonder where she acquired that device? _She mildly sparked my interests.

"**I said I was leaving."** Finalized the girl as she glared at the man with an evil glint in her eye. Her face was cover with a mask, but anger, discussed, and a drop of sadistic happiness was evident in her eyes.

Hange was going to explode with excitement.

Then two men appeared out of the crowd of humans watching the fight. They started stalking toward the girl each with a knife in hand.

The blond seemed to notice and say "Hey now, that's not fair." His voice seemed to change a little bit more dark.

_Hmmmm… the boy's a fighter too?_ This news seemed a bit more shocking.

Flipping up his own brown cape the boy showed off his own thing of gear then swung around using the first man as a pivot and rammed into the second ones stomach landing on him standing.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaa! Erwin I want them! They're just to cute!" Hange was going hysterical.

_I do this we need to have a talk_…

Hange was already starting to bound towards them.

"Crap! It's the police! Arm, RUN!"

And the two kids set off into the crowd of people.

_Great. Now we have to go after them._

* * *

_(_Mikasa's POV)

**Year: 842 Age: 7**

_Dang it! We've been seen by that pesky scouting legion…_

_ "_Arm, you run through route A and I'll run route C," I commanded as we ran side by side through the bustle of humans, our capes fluttering in our wake.

"Meeting at the rose field?"

"Yes." was all that was necessary and we took off our separate directions.

I headed left to the every busy black marketplace and pulled my cowl even more over my face. Looking through a mirror that was propped against a stand I saw five were soldiers following me.

Next I took a sharp left into a narrow street and hid behind some crates. The men trickled in one by one with their swords drawn because the street was so narrow and so dark. I used that particular street because the building on either side lean towards each other. I knew grown men couldn't use their gear in such… narrow conditions.

Barley fitting threw I flew up and landed on the buildings roof.

_I won't be able to fit through the crack in a couple of years_._ Actually, I shouldn't be able to fit through the cracks now_. I thought grimly. I was small for my age due to malnutrition and lack of food.

Clicking his tongue to the top of his mouth the man in charge, _Erwin Smith, _shouted his commands " Follow her!" "Damn it! Why's that little girl so good?" _I don't understand why grown people think just cause we're young we're stupid_.

Then I started leaped from building to building till I made in the field of roses. The 'field of roses' wasn't really a field of roses. It was a field full of blooded knife/swords. The land was all dirt and it seemed to refuse growing any sort of life, almost cursed.

Of course the survey corps followed and looked at the land in surprise. I pulled out my boning knife and came at the man-.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you~" came a singsong voice, _Hange._

"And why wouldn't I Dr. Hange?"

"YOU KNOW _MY _NAME?" she shrieked, but then grew serious "Because you wouldn't want anything bad to happen to your friend."

She made a 'come here' gesture to one of the soldiers that was holding-

_Armin…_


	5. When Interrogation turns Bakery

Written:2/21/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated: K

Warnings:Many POV's

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters no the clover photo

**Year: 842 Age: 7**

"We need to talk"

"Yes, we do." Was all I could reply as I stared at Armin who was fruitlessly struggling against the rope that bound him.

We walked to a little bakery in the center of town. I looked Erwin the shop and back at Erwin like he was crazy.

"We can go to our normal interrogation room if you want. A windowless, stone room where your fasten to your chair, but I think _personally _this is more much comfortable for the both of us._" _

I nod and walk into the pink shop with many windows. _Dang! Every person here is upper middle class! _There were expensive breads and deserts I could only every dream of eating.

* * *

(Erwins POV)

**Year: 842 Age: 23**

The two kids were looking at the cakes like they were heaven.

"We can get a few if you want~!" Hange practically screamed

The two children chatted and contemplated "Two strawberry up-side down cakes, four chocolate truffles, and two milks." The black haired girl ordered in the end. Her voice was mellifluous with a slight lilt.

"Now then lets go sit and talk." Skipped Hange.

"Please take off your masks and capes." They whispered back and forth and finally the blonde pulled of their harlequin mask reveling a rather pale, blue-eyed _boy?_ (http) (: / / /f s71/i/20 11/221 /9/b/harle quin_mask_by_mumm erscat-d461 g) (Delete Spaces)

After more bickering the black haired child pulled off her kabuki mask showing a pale, slanted eyed, long lashed face. She had good potential to become a beauty, but I wasn't interested into little girls.

_(ht tp)( : / / __davidmack / portfolio/kabuki/ masks/images/ tigerlily-regular -ebay. jpg__)(take out spaces)_

"Names?"

"Armin!" shrieked a scared voice. _Poor boy._

"Mikasa" said the girl as she looked at her nails, bored.

"Where did you get those 3D maneuvering gears?"

The two of them choked down the cake like we'd take them away. Taking a gulp of milk the blonde cleared his throat and stated "We merely bought them at a stand sir!"

"And which stand was that?"

* * *

(Armin's POV)

**Year: 842 Age: 6**

_Oh gosh, I can't handle this! _I could feel the sweat dripping from me as Captain Erwin gave me one of his pearcing glares

"We both can't remember." _Mikasa!_

"Well where do you get pressurized air from?"

"Ever hear of an air pump?"

"How do you take the hose out without losing pressure?"

"We modified the tanks with valves so they can let air in but not out" I heard my self say

* * *

(Hange's POV)

**Year: 842 Age: 21**

_Oh. My. Maria! They are adorable! Such little children!_

_Children…_

_Do titans have children? How big would they be? Do titans grow over time?_

_Baby titans! HE He he…._

* * *

(Erwin's POV)

**Year: 842 Age: 23**

I looked over and saw Hange laughing and drooling like a madman, Armin scooting closer to Mikasa, and her watching Hange from the corner of her eye.

_What a disaster…_

"I want the scouting legion to privately train you two."

Armin seemed to be in a state of shock and Mikasa, skeptical.

"What do we get out of it?"

"If you don't we'll be forced to hand you to the military police."

"… Fine we'll join."

**That day, July 16****th**** 842, Erwin met his two best soldiers that would improve monstrously over the next two years and stick to him like leaches for the rest.**


	6. The 96th Trainee Squad

Written: 3/22/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated: K

Warnings: Sarcasm

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the clover photo

Summary: The procedures of a day in the life of Mikasa (Part 1)

**Year 843 Age 8**

6:00 AM

Wake up and get ready

1) Wake up.

Mikasas mental alarm clock set off waking her with a start.

2) Wake Armin up.

She got up and shook Armin from her bottom bunk of their beds. "Uhng… I'm not ready to get _uuup_…" Mornings were never his strong point so she tickled him till he awoke. "That's not fair! You just assaulted an innocent!" "Sure I did."

3) Bath.

4) Brush teeth and hair.

5) Get dressed.

Black pants, white button up shirt, and brown boots.

6) Pack messenger bag.

Embroidery hoop, RPG harness, thread, embroidery needles, and a water canteen.

7) Put on their masks.

_ht tp)( : / / davidmack / portfolio/kabuki/ masks/images/ tigerlily-regular -ebay. jpg)(take out spaces) _

(http) (: / / /f s71/i/20 11/221 /9/b/harle quin_mask_by_mumm erscat-d461 g) (Delete Spaces)

8) Headed out.

* * *

6:25 AM

Go down to eat breakfast

"Mornin' Erwin, Hange"

1) Give greetings and sit down at the wooden tables your tray.

2) Eat.

"Everyone! Today we're welcoming the 96th graduates of the training corps!

_Great._

* * *

7:00 AM

Go down for training

1) Do hand to hand combat

2) Do 75 push ups, 110 curl ups

3) Slice 50 (fake) titans

4) Sew 50 (fake) titans together again

5) Run 125 laps

Mikasa thought close combat was the most fun because she didn't need to be big or strong to flip her partner. Plus they learn something new and interesting each time.

"Today, our new recruits will be joining you for training."

_Joy._

"Hello. I'm Petra Ral." Said a sweet looking, petite lady.

"Eld Jinn." A blonde man stated firmly.

"Gunther Schultz." A darker skinned man said kindly.

"Oluo Bozado~" Sang another blonde man, but this man had a cocky smirk on his face as he slung an arm 'round 'Petra'.

"Isabel Magnolia!" Shouted a green eyed, red haired, perky girl.

"Farlan Church." Said a gray-eyed blonde boy.

"And?" Erwin questioned expectantly looking at Armin and Mikasa.

Armin seemed to get it. "Armin!" (A/N Remember they're still wearing their masks) Armin turned to Mikasa who had lost interest in the conversation and was working on her newest embroidery. "Ahem!" Armin signaled her. Rolling her eyes, Mikasa lazily looked over the new recruits as if a cat watching its prey. Every new recruit flinched and Erwin beamed a smile of warning to Mikasa. "Mikasa~" She stated dully.

"Okay! Let's start sparing!" Erwin said with a little too much enthusiasm for the cold atmosphere. Mikasa could hear a "Why am I paired with a **child**… maybe I it's a test? ~" _Oluo Bozado. _

_ Maybe I should test **you **out. Why not?_ _Here I come~_

* * *

Armin POV

I could see Mikasa smiling at Olou with a secretive smirk.

_Olou, may Maria, Rose, and Sina take mercy upon your pitiful soul._


	7. When Running Draws Us Closer

**Year 843 Age 24 (**_Oluo Bozado**)**_

I was pissed. Two odd little dweebs wearing masks were training with us. I was paired with a girl that has a nose a bit to long. (A/N he's saying she's too self-confident) I strolled over to her and started the drill. _Mikasa? _Was it?

Grab her by the collar and pull.

She was so short I almost pulled her off the ground. Quickly she bent her knees and sunk her weight so I was tugged off balance. I was leaning forward and before you can say pickle-flavored-buttermilk-beetle-juice she blast past me and tripped me. _Ouch…_

**Everyone **was staring at us. It was _embarrassing_.

"And people say **I **act high and mighty…" I could hear her mumble. Her voice had a slight lilt, most mellifluous.

* * *

7:30 AM

Push-ups

_Maria! How do people do 100 freakin' Push-ups? _

While the 96th training squad and I were on our knees panting those two dweebs were like machines. Up. Down. Up. Down. Perfect 90 degree arms and straight backs.

I was on like my 60th …("**no you weren't!" "Armin butt out!" *Hard stares***)… Okay! -Like my fift- _fifteenth _push-up while they where already on their 65th one.

* * *

8:00 AM

Curl ups

_Curl-ups are my specialty! I'll show them. _

_One. Two. Three. Four. Five. _I was doing great, rolling through them. But the two were faster. Again.

_I'm starting to see how things are. We're the new bees._

* * *

8:25 AM

Maneuvering gear practice

Do I even have to say? ("**Yes." *Vigorous head nodding*) ***Huff* Fine!

They both were swift and fast. The girl a little faster than the boy, but he was always right behind. I could hear soft chatter. They talked the whole time while they sliced titans. They spoke of embroidery, the science of the gear, and played 'would you rather' as if they where not flying from tree to tree killing (fake) titans.

* * *

I refuse to talk about how they beat us in every training activity for eight months. (**"Nooooooo~)**

INSTEAD- I'll tell you how we finally start talking to them.

Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church always bickered. It was a common accordance. One did something stupid and the other got on their case about it. 6 months 2 weeks and 4 days since we came to the scouting legion and we had never held a conversation with the two masked dweebs. Never spoke more than the common courtesy to each other. Never saw their faces… Never.

Isabel Magnolia and Farlan Church were bickering like they did every day but this _particular_ day they knocked a cup of tea on _Ms. Mikasas_ beloved embroidery.

What did we all do? The smart ran, the honest hid, the dumb laughed, and the accused where sacrificed. The frightened Isabel and Farlan were brought before her to be placed at her mercy.

Armin usually tried to calm her when ever we did something stupid but this time he merely held his hands out to say "_May Rose, Sina, and Maria bless your souls." _ Even Erwin and Hange didn't try to help us. We _all_ were at Mikasas mercy.

She had us **all** out running for an hour, and poor Isabel and Farlan _longer._

"Move your sorry *****"

"Run like your life depends upon it… cause it does!"

"Don't tell me sorry, **RUN**"

I though I was going to die. It was just plain scary! She was like 8 and shouting out the most colorful curses I've ever heard. Worse then _Keith Shadis, _the training director.

But afterwards she threw the handkerchief she was working on at Isabel saying to "clean up".

**That day Mikasa and Armin meet their 'Special Operation Squad' that would trust them with their lives. **


	8. Dear Maria

Written: 5/12/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated: T

Warnings: Cussing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the clover photo

Summary: The day wall maria fell

**Year 845 Age 12**

"Eren. Eren. Eren?"

Everything in Levi's life was good… great even. He had food, water, and shelter the basic needs of a person. Plus everything was _clean_. Levi polished everything in the Yeager home from top to bottom till it shined.

Everything was perfect till…

"**_The TITAN's BREAKING THE WALL! RUN!" _**

_Shit_. _Nothing good ever lasts. It always gets worst._

Levi grabbed Eren's hand and ran. Ran like one hundred stallions. Ran like hell was coming… cause it was. He turned the corner then-

_Mrs. Yeager!_

She was trapped under the rubble, screaming for them to leave her behind.

_"You should never have gotten attached."_

_ To fucking late._

**_Survive. Survive. Survive!_**

With a deep scowl, a clenched jaw, and tears threating to spill, Levi picked Eren up like a sack on potatoes and left Mrs. Yeager to her fate.

_Why am I so damn powerless right now? Damn it!_

Eren cried and hit him. "_I'll kill them all! I'll wipe every one of them... off the face of this earth!"_

_That's a great goal kid_. **_I want the same thing._**

Levi turned around just in time to see Mrs. Yeager be snapped in half.

_DAMN IT ALL!_

He ran all the way to the boat, through Eren on to the boat, and jumped on him self.

_Shit._

Levi couldn't stand it. Life was so unfair. _Taking the innocent and leaving the rotten, how cruel. I will protect Eren. I swear it! _He laughed and smiled like a madman surrounded by grief and agony.

**May 9****th**** 845, Wall Maria fell, killing hundreds of thousands of people. Death became their friend.**

_I'm so sorry it's late! A family member died and it's been hectic -SarakMay_


	9. The Start of Hell

**Dear Readers if you're going to write a review please write something nice or helpful. **

**Dxs: ****Your writing is shit. Go to hell**

**Me: Go to Hell? I'm the Queen of Hell and you are my foot stool, feel accomplished. **

**Dear Dxs, Fuck you. You sorry excuse of a person. Shame on you for not even using an account. Coward**

Written: 6/13/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated: T - M

Warnings: Cursing/ Gore/ Angst

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the cover photo

Summary: May 9th 845; Wall Maria fell, killing hundreds of thousands of people. Death became their friend

* * *

"Mikasa… Mikasa! MIKASA, we have an emergency meeting! The wall has been infiltrated!"

_What the heck is Armin saying… the wall has… has been… _

Mikasa burrowed herself under the covers again, answering the call of sleep.

Armin, who went to get changed, came back in, grabbed her ankle, and dragged her into the bathroom. "Mikasa you have to wake up. Wall Maria has crumpled."

"Armin, that's the worst joke ever." Mikasa said annoyed.

Slowly she started to notice Armin's panic. "Armin you're… your kidding… right?"

She searched him eyes for any fragment of humor. Armin was disheveled. He looked tired and scared, like a rabbit ready to run against a wolf.

She quickly got dressed and put on her mask.

_Battle is upon us_. She took a deep breath then started walking side by side with Armin towards the strategy room.

When they outside the door Mikasa could hear Erwin and Hange were fighting about something.

"Erwin, they are too young. Barely 10!"

"This is war. We need all hands on deck!"

"We don't need all hands yet. You know that this won't end quickly. Think about it logically."

"They have to start sometime…"

"He's right."

"Mikasa- I don't think we should intrude" Armin whispered in her ear.

"_Why,_ it's about **us**. We should have a say."

"That's a valid point"

The rest of the scouting legion were filing in, watching the argument.

A lot of yelling, calming down, and fair points were stated during the next hour.

Armin and Mikasa were to go and watch from a tower only to leave if any think went wrong. The plan was to see how bad the situation was and kill a few titans along the way.

_Just watch… I can do that… Right?_

On horse back the scouting legion traveled to the terrorized town.

Mikasa and Armin saw so many homeless and traumatized people along the way. They could hear their whispers too. After all it was the first time the public saw them. _Weird masks and all. _"They're sending children to battle?" "Can't blame 'em, Maybe they can take a few more."

_When all thoughts of morals are gone. Self-survival is left to play._

It wasn't pretty. You couldn't even call it ugly. It was terrible. Bodies everywhere and not a living being in sight.

Animals were eating a few unidentifiable corpses. Those were the luck ones. The unlucky (which was the majority of them) were in titan's stomachs.

"AGHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" 'Snap!' one could hear the breaking to the soldier's spine. Mikasa didn't know his name then, but she would never forget afterward, along with a lot of her peers.

She could feel tears drip from her eyes where she sat above the havoc with Armin.

"Mikasa! Armin! Get out of there! This is too dangerou-"

_…Isabel? ISABEL! _

Mikasa stretched to see Isabel's dead corpse being devoured by a large eyes, wrinkly, ugly titan.

"ISABEEEEEEEL!"

Mikasa swung down from the tower only to meet Farlen's dead eyes

She screamed like a maniac. Mikasa would grieve after she completed their job.

_I refuse to ever forget my comrades. I, myself, will end this sh** with my own two hands._

She and Armin took out 15 titans that day.

**May 10****th**** 845, 35 survey corpse died. Mikasa and Armin were named 'The Twin Death." It was the worst day Mikasa could ever remember. But a whole lot more of the same day would come. A nightmare…on repeat.**

* * *

_Please Check out my new story "Sengoku"!_

_Southern Maria High School gets taken back to the Sengoku time period, a time full of near constant military conflict and political upheaval. Armin Arlet is a history know-it-all who always thought that he belonged in the past Now, it's finally time to put him to the test. It's going to take all he's knowledge to survive. Everything's more brutal than the books let on thou. Southern Maria High watch out!_


	10. Food is Life

Written: 7/31/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated: T

Warnings: mild cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the cover photo

Summary: Food=Life

**Year 846 Age 14**

_ We don't have enough food or water. The rations are not enough!_

_One month ago 20% of the population went and sacrificed themselves. _

Life sucked.

Levi didn't care about living. He didn't _care_ about anything or anyone but **_Eren. _**

He was going to get **_Eren_** out alive no matter _how_.

"It's all because of the titans. If we destroy them, we can retake our home!"

Ever since the purge, Titans were all Eren talked about. He was hell bent on revenge.

"Levi, I'm enlisting next year."

_What?!_

"No fucking way! You won't!"

"I'll gain the power to fight titans!"

_He's weak as a twig. He would die in a month_.

_He will die here anyway! Starved to death!_

_Food..._

"Then I'm going to enlist as well."

_The brat is reckless as shit. He'll get himself squashed like a bug._

"Levi, you don't have to… Didn't you say that it's important to survive?"

"That's right. So I'll go to keep you from dying brat."

**_Eren's _**_going to live._

_He is going to eat, sleep, and live._

**_Eren's _**_important._


	11. Trainee Squad 104

Written: 8/7/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated:K+

Warnings:Cursing

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the cover photo

Summary: Mikasa and Levi will meet

**Year 847 Age 14**

"Is that the best you **Maggots** can do? Run **FASTER**!"

_If only I could shut that s***** mouth of his._

Levi had to swallow his pride and run faster. He was the prodigy of the 104th trainee squad. He was faster, smarter, cool headed, and an over all genius.

Eren was just the opposite, quick tempered.

_You eat. You train. You sleep. You __don't__ make friends. Friends_ _will only bring you down. __**Eren **__will__ live. _

"Today we will have very important guests, so work harder than ever!" Keith Shadis bellowed with his ever present scowl. After the chief instructor left, people started whispering.

"Who's coming?"

"I heard it's the Military Police."

"Really? I thought it was the Survey Corps…"

"Someone told me it's the king himself!" Everyone fell silent of a very long while, debating the probability of that being true.

"Dude that's Bull****"

"I know, I'm sorry…"

Hours pasted with without the proclaimed important guests arrival.

But someone(s) came during the groups laps around the grounds.

_Breathe. Two steps. Breathe in. Two steps. Breathe out._

"Excuse me… can you move over?"

Levi was surprised someone caught up to him. He turned only to look down at two petite children. They looked around 10... A boy(?) with blonde hair and a girl with particular black hair. Both wore strange masks

._ht tp)( : / / davidmack / portfolio/kabuki/ masks/images/ tigerlily-regular -ebay. jpg)(take out spaces) _

(http) (: / / /f s71/i/20 11/221 /9/b/harle quin_mask_by_mumm erscat-d461 g) (Delete Spaces and extra ()'s)

"Move. Armin, you don't have to be polite to underclassman." The rude girl gave him a quick glare then grabbed _Armin's_ hand and dragged him past Levi.

_Brats._

* * *

**Please check out my new fanfics**

**One Small Fact**

**AU! What if women couldn't join the military? Mikasa refuses to leave Erens life in the hands of others. She will follow him in any way she can. Mikasa becomes a doctor(uncertified)/nurse to be close to Eren. But Eren isn't the only one to needs medical attention… a Rivamika story**

**Mission Impossible**

**Levi Ackerman's assignment was to shut down a rouge missions group. But things are not what they seem when he receives anonymous information that they are being blackmailed to help 'TITAN', a terrorist group hell bent on world destruction. Rivamika**


	12. First Impressions

Written: 9/21/15

Author: Sarak May

Rated:K

Warnings: Lots of food references

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters nor the cover photo

Summary: It's the fated meeting!

**Year 847 Age 13 (**Sasha's POV)

_Maria! My legs are melting like butter on a potato. Butter on a potato. Potato. I'm hungry._

I was slowing down and bumped into a short … what?

"Move."

I turned to find to two short little children.

_How cute!_

"Hey, Hag! Did you hear me? Move."

_Not cute! Not cute!_

"Sorry…"

They ran past the whole herd of trainee's strait to… _Levi, _the protégée of camp. You could practically see the annoyance radiating out of him when he turns towards them. They passed him easily but Levi ran after them lecturing in a loud voice "You brats!"

The black haired one started running backwards "What ya going to do about it? Pass us?"

Levi ran to pass them, but every time he sped up they matched pace, leaving him always a yard behind.

By the end Levi was sweating like an onion and mad hot like a pepper and the two children were cool as cucumbers. Maria, I'm hungry!

That night we had stew it was hot and warm during the cold night with aching muscles and noodle legs. The mushrooms were amazing and the potatoes sublime. (**Sasha… Sasha!**)

Oh! Sorry, I'm getting off topic. Any who, during dinner Eren spilled Levi's tea on Mikasa's handkerchief (that we learned later was her friend Isabel's who died.) She became so angry we ran till we saw morning!

**That was the first time Mikasa and Levi ever met. Trainee troupe #104 always remembered never to judge a book by it's cover afterwards.**


End file.
